infiniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus d'al Havenport
Marcus d'al Havenport is the younger brother of the Duke of Havenport, and an officer of the Kentauri Highlanders. Personality Marcus is a friendly, charismatic, and affable man, with a tendency to be somewhat naive. He is fully aware that he did not achieve his position on merit, but attempts to correct this by seeking self-improvement. He is not afraid to take advice from or occasionally defer to people with more experience than him, even if they are of lower rank or social status. He is quick to accept responsibility and holds himself accountable for his failures. Despite this cheerful personality, he is not without edges. He has a temper, like his brother, and in battle he is easily capable of whipping men up into a frenzy. Biography Early Life Marcus was born in 588 OIE. He was commissioned as an Ensign in the Kentauri Highlanders at the age of eight, and began rapidly accruing seniority and promotions. He later spent time touring Antar with his father and elder brother, becoming accustomed to Antari winters. He was thirteen years old when the war broke out in 601 OIE, but he would not be sent to Antar until 609 OIE, when he was a Lieutenant-colonel. Military Career The Siege of Kharangia Marcus was encamped with the Kentauri Highlanders in Havenport's Division during the Siege of Kharangia. Upon his arrival in the camp he quickly began getting to know the army's officers, inviting them to Tassenswerd games to discuss the state of the army and the progression of the siege. The Dragoon Officer attends one of these games, with Winthrop d'al Hartigan and Roland d'al Keane, and can potentially earn Marcus's friendship if they attempt to bluff him during the game. Marcus can later shake the Dragoon Officer's hand - a rather forward gesture, but the Dragoon Officer is in no position to snub him. If the Dragoon Officer is disgraced, Marcus will take note of and express confusion toward the hostility that Keane and Hartigan appear to harbour toward him, and will later apologize to the Disgraced Dragoon for putting him in an uncomfortable situation. Marcus attempted to volunteer for the Forlorn Hope, but was rejected, on the basis that he was too valuable to lose on a suicide mission. The First Battle of Kharangia He was then assigned to lead the Kentauri Highlanders in the main assault against the city. Because the Forlorn Hope had already secured the breach, the Highlanders faced little resistance until they advanced further into the city, where a peasant militia had assembled for a last stand. If the Dragoon Officer did not participate in the Forlorn Hope, Marcus meets him outside the city's square, and orders him to send a squadron to clear out the Antari on the city walls. Due to his inexperience, Marcus forgets to assign flank guards, but gives the Dragoon Officer permission to employ the rest of the Dragoons in any way he sees fit, in recognition of the Dragoon Officer's greater experience. If the Dragoon Officer assigns flank guards or sends men to guide reinforcements, Marcus will later thank him for it, before expressing regret that he had not thought of such things himself. The Dragoon Officer has the option to reassure him. Marcus then attempts to prevent his men from joining the sack, but finds little success. If the Dragoon Officer has befriended Marcus, then the two will spend the following months playing semi-regular games of Tassenswerd, before the Dragoon Officer is eventually reassigned elsewhere. The Second Battle of Kharangia Marcus once again led the Highlanders during the Second Battle of Kharangia. The night before the battle, he met with Hartigan to discuss the issues with their respective command. After the heavy losses taken at both Blogia and the Storm of Kharangia, the Highlanders' numbers were running dangerously low, and the Duchy of Havenport was running out of reinforcements to send. If the Dragoon Officer is present and chooses to visit him, Marcus will once again request advice. During the battle itself, Marcus will request that the Dragoon Officer send him a squadron of Dragoons to drive off a force of Antari light cavalry that was harassing his flanks. If reinforcements are not provided, then Marcus will die, beaten to death by a mob of Antari serfs. Quotes